Midnight Rain
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: REWRITTEN! Well, al I did was fix up the errors. R&R Rocketshipping


Kojiro's POV

That Damn Pikachu! Every time! I mean, can't we just get ONE lousy break, just once! Is that too much to ask for! It seems so, as we fail constantly. Of course, If we actually DID win, It would probably stop the sun. I couldn't give a shit for that Pikachu, really, but, apparently, that blasted rodent is all that matters to my partner in failed crime, Musashi. Nyarth is impartial to it, mainly so that he isn't the focus of Musashi wrath...Again. Honestly, I have thought about leaving this God-forsaken team and go back to that HUGE mansion of mine back in Kanto, which also means signing my death warrant in having to be joined in matrimony to that bitch, Jessibelle. The frightening this is the fact that...last time we visited (more like I was forced there by my oh-so-selfish partners. Eek! If Musashi heard that out loud...ouch)...I don't dare remember it; it gives me nightmares, anyway. At least, if I left, my teammates would have a smidgen of a chance at getting that Pikachu. In one of our recent arguments, Nyarth and Musashi had stalked away, muttering that I, of all people, was the bane of their existence. I knew that they said all sorts of things like that me all the time, but this time, it struck me harder than usual. What if they were right? I sighed melancholy. Nyarth heard this and looked at me with those ice-blue eyes of his. I squirmed uncomfortably for a minute or so, and then stood up abruptly.

''I'm just going get some fire-wood. Don't wait up for me,'' I spoke more snappishly than I intended, because Musashi looked up at me and locked her gaze onto me, her beautiful blue eyes showing mild surprise. I stared at her for a few minutes, then tore myself from her gaze and walked of into the surrounding forest without another word.

Musashi's POV

I watched as Kojiro walked into the forest. He had been more abrupt over the past few days, for some reason. I would never say this to ANYONE...but, I was genuinely worried about him. Kojiro was always so...submissive...but, he now seems distant and waspish, which is totally out of character for him. I could feel Nyarth staring at me, and I felt uneasy.

''What do YOU want?'' I spat at the feline. Nyarth smirked knowingly.

''No' ting, Musa...noting at all..m'' He chuckled, and I felt my blood run cold as Nyarth Unsheathed his long claws on one paw and cupped my chin with his other paw, holding the clawed paw in front of my face.

"Yes, you do, cat," I snapped in reply, those long claws of his chilling me.

"Well...Y' know what's up wid Kojiro?"

"No..."

"Oh. Well, dat's all." Nyarth padded to the flaring fire and curled into a ball of dirty cream coloured fur. We didn't need any wood, I thought dimly. I sighed. Nyarth looked up at me.

"I'm going to look for him, Nyarth," I stood up and followed the path my melodramatic partner had taken. Behind me, I heard Nyarth yell,

"When youse fid him, tell him Nyarth's hungry!"

Kojiro's POV

I sat on a log, head in my hands, sobbing quietly. I cried for Chimecho. I cried for Weezing. I cried for myself. I know that sounds selfish, but I felt so useless. Musashi and Nyarth have nothing to return to, nothing to go for, except for catching Pikachu. I had a freaking mansion, filthy rich parents and a bitchy whore of a fiancé to go back to. I wiped my eyes and breathed in shakily, staring at the ground.

I heard someone approach from behind, but I ignored it, running my gloved hand through my lavender hair. I tried to push the stray lock of hair that always seemed to fall in front of my nose behind my ear, but, as usual, it fell back to its normal position.

"You OK?" Musashi sat next to me on the log and I turned my head so see her staring at the starry sky.

"...I guess. Depends on how you define the word 'OK'." I smirked at what I had said.

"...'I guess'? You think I'll accept that?" Musashi demanded incredulously. "Tell me; what. Is. Wrong?"

"...Do you want me to leave? To go back to Kanto and marry that whore I'm engaged to?" I felt my heart sink as Musashi didn't reply.

She spoke, her voice having that usual pissed off tone to it. "Why? Do you want to leave?"

"No! But...we argue so much, and you say that I should go back. Well, I thought about it, and, tomorrow, I'm leaving for Kanto."

A long silence.

"...Kojiro...?"

"Yes?"I snapped in annoyance. I was surprised to hear that her voice was cracked.

"...Would you really leave Nyarth and me? After all we've been through? Just cause of one argument-"

"But, That the point!" I interrupted her. "We argue! Well, more like I have to hear you bitch on about how it's MY fault we fail!" Angry tears were falling down my face now as I vent my emotions. "Has it ever occurred to you that it might've been Nyarth's fault? Or your fault? I hear you talk to Nyarth! I could put up with it, but, the whole ' Life is a bugger with you' argument made me so pissed...!"

I childishly turned away from her.

"...I actually thought you cared for me to a certain point, Musashi...was I wrong?" I finished shakily, pointedly turning myself away from her.

Musashi's POV

I blinked in shock. Kojiro felt like this? He was usually so patient. Although, he probably hates my guts now, I have to do something to restore his faith in me. I cared for him, more than I should. I've been such a bitch to him, and he puts up with it; so does Nyarth, but, he's a Pokémon, so it's different.

Kojiro's POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Rain started to pour heavily. I turned to see Musashi's blue eyes staring into my emerald eyes.

"Yes?"

"...Kojiro...?"

"...what?"

Musashi leaned forward; I noticed that our lips were millimetres away from each other.

"...I'm sorry..." With that, she kissed me.

My mind was hazy. 'What...is she...' My thoughts were muddled in confusion. Finally, Musashi pulled away from lack of breath.

"Apology Accepted" I smirked, before leaning forward and kissing her again.

Nyarth's POV

Musashi and Kojiro walked out of the bushed, hair mussed, holding hands, blushing slightly. They walked right past me and into our tent, zipping it shut behind them. I grinned to myself

"Well, den," I said to myself. "Looks like deir problem 'as been solved."

I didn't get much sleep though, on account of all the noise.


End file.
